User blog:ThyNotShallRap/DWAS the Night Before Christmas Carol - ThyNotShallRap. Day 12
The final day is a blog too long to read. Unfunny and all. If parts were funny, it was what Grav wrote. Grav was the one who turned everything to shit. And I liked it so much better. He didn't do much tho. The night be Christmas Eve, everything present lay still. When Thybenezer Stooge spotted raven, perched on his cill. He exclaimed, “Gast these creatures, these pests, these fools!” “Vanish my home, flee, depart, you ghoul!” But the raven not moved, proceeded to stay, Despite Thy’s hollers, it did not scare away. His anger seemed wrong, for such a small threat, And so began the story of how his life was reset. He rose up from his seating, to scare the distraction, He stomped over to the cill, yet the raven, no reaction. He recalled Poe’s poetry, to say the least, it was eerie, How he just read The Raven, but now, itself, was weak and weary. “Hither who here?” exclaimed Thy, anxious. To him, ‘twas the poem written off of those very pages. He went from angered to unsure, to a mix between both, This time the only difference, the raven had not quoth. But the story became dark, a humourous tone. With night darker than the skin of his favorite enslaved ho As he approached the window, he felt as if intoxicated, Sleepy, like the teenagers to which he had masturbated Suddenly, the milk carton shuddered, From the picture of the boy taken from his mother From the pants of the missing child out flew, his late friend, Mr. Gravity Rape Dude And to exclaim, just as he thought he was dead, Late in the night, he was giving him head. He told him, “When I’m done with this, and the clock strikes twelve, A whole new world of imagination will be developed, causing you to rethink yourself, among other things of uncertainty that I don’t bother in covering today. So, you, Thy, will enter a world of Christmas 2chainz. Well I’m out, this tastes bad, Thy, get a change. So the clock struck 9:11, then struck 12:00, And Thy being stoned thought we were all going to hell. I’m drunk on a typewriter, but what ya gonna do? This is better than Jake’s blog, it has Grav’s Fu Manchu. I’m writing in a rush, 15 minutes to go, This is a clusterfuck, none of this will be funny. Kids, this is what happens during procrastination, bad stuff. So then a ghostly figure appeared, a man named Davis Cleveland, It feels wrong to say man though, he was just a boy, even. So he gripped Thy’s thong, and dragged him along, As they ran through depths of hell, singing merry song, “I love you, you love me, So does that one AWC, Pick up your act, you’re not even funny, Just try to act more impulsively” Of course the atrocious flow is what through Thy off the boat, But he was no asian, he merely could cross a moat. Then expected happened, another ghostly figure appeared, Who could it be now? What unfunny joke lies near? Of course it is Bob, how could you be so dumb?! Bob looks like a Lump, but where did he come from? The depths of chat is where he reigns, Even he has more social integrity than Reign. "Bob here. I need an account, But before that I'll show you what comedy's really about, People want old things, jokes they've seen before, Haven't you seen jacksfilms? No? Boo, you whore! With a burst like a light switch, I can make the wiki laugh, But if you post this blog, I'm gonna have to whup your ass! Man, your flow always changes, like my damned IP, But I make D-I-C-K like it's a K-I-D, C? Thy was there astonished, though honored at his appearance, But just as expected, Shit. Got. Serious. “You already know who it is!!!!! It’s a Silento Christmas, bitch! Now watch me Silento, Now watch me, bitch! Now watch me slice you, Now watch me shit! Now Wach your Mojo, Now watch your lips! Now watch me show you, How to rap shit! Now watch me rip off, Soulja Boy’s taste! I cut his tounge off, Now time to rape! Now watch me kill you, And save the world! This is Bart Baker, Had a huge turd!” “Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me! Don’t kill me, no, please! What’s the true meaning of this day? I’ll believe! Say anything will you, just tell me the truth! What have I to gain, what have I to lose! What lies in my heart, who have I shunned all these years? I can promise to pay for all the caused tears! Just tell me the way that I can behave, Then my respect among others has a chance to be saved!” “Watch yourself man, Give yourself some own defense! Bitch I ain’t no prophet, But I profit while you watch it! So keep watchin’ Silento, And then get a twist Of your dick, you bitch, Now watch Silento whip! Man this year be an rollercoaster, bitches in the club, Literature and illiterate, man you know I got dat love, To say da year da least, to multiply up in one, Man the year has been really fun, peace.” “Well I guess that means something, after all, I’m only human, And when Jim Carrey means holidays, it must all be true, man. So I wish all of the readers have a merry, merry Christmas, And if you’re Jewish or Kwaanzian, then that’s none of your fucking business." So. Why? you may ask. Well, this is what happens when you procrastinate. This. This is just the script for Grown Ups 3. This. My condolences for those who read this. I'm gonna go play with GIR. Bye. Category:Blog posts